The Future of Us
by The Losing Memory
Summary: (Sequel to "Love is Strange") It's eighteen years later and nobody has found out about Rachel. It's also been eighteen years since Tristan, Warren and Max's son, has been born. Now he, his sister, and some other losers have to find out what happened to Rachel for their aunt, Chloe, and Arcadia Bay's peace. (OC's)
1. October 1st

**A/N: So this story follows my other fanfic "Love is Strange." It will be written a lot like Max's diary with a date and everything. But, since where I last left off (if you guys saw the bonus chapter) it was Max, Warren and their son Tristan. If you follow me on Tumblr, you will know it will be about him, his friends and little sister. They won't be kid's but teenagers going into the adult world. A lot like his father and mother, right? Tristan is a lot like Max.**

 **He likes the same music and everything like her, but also weirdy and quirky like his father. Their daughter/his sister... is a different story. Skylar is more like Chloe, maybe even worse. Not for any reason really, just for a thrill in life.**

 **Otherwise, I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

 _October 1st, 2031._

 **October** has come! I personally love it for many reasons. Halloween mostly but it is also my sister's birthday. Surprisingly, she was born on Halloween. Surprise surprise. Skylar and I get along for the most part but she takes after my aunt Chloe, which is really scary. What's even more scary is that Skylar are like best friends and we look nothing alike. So, when we are in public together a lot of people think we are dating.

Disgusting.

That's around the time she laughs or glares at them, and I almost vomit.

Speaking of that little devil, I forgot it was Monday and we both go to Blackwell. Or what my parents and others call it, Blackhell. I was running late, I must've turned my phone off or something. Or I was drugged. You choose. Either way, I wouldn't wake up. I heard someone screaming my name and then a slap against me. I opened my eyes quick to see Skylar next to me.

"Wake up, Tristan!" She slaps my cheek and I groan, I look over at my alarm that doesn't work (hence the phone) and saw I was twenty minutes late. Shit. I throw Skylar off of me and rush over to my dresser. "Mom and dad are pissed!"

"Did you do anything, cause I swear if you did-"

"I didn't!" She cut me off. Her voice went higher and I didn't feel like arguing. I take my shirt off and replace it with a shirt that was my father's. It was blue, a box on the front and it said "meow." It's cute, but I don't really get it. When Skylar turns around to grab my hair brush and some basic hygiene stuff, I pull my jeans on. After I'm done with everything I throw my grey jacket on that I always wear, grab my backpack and run down stairs.

"Morning." My mother, Max, greets me. She smirks as she puts some eggs and bacon on my plate.

"Better record than the last time." My dad, Warren, who sits at the table says. An equal smirk on his face. He's reading a Stephan King novel, figures. He's always been a huge nerd.

"If it wasn't for Skylar, I wouldn't of beat it." And as if on cue Skylar takes a piece of my bacon and gives everyone a smile.

"Thats right, big brother." Skylar starts with her mouth full of bacon, "You owe me."

"I think I just did." I motion to the bacon and she rolls her eyes. She sits in a chair, putting her feet on the table.

"Skylar," My mother pushes my sister's legs off the table, "people it their."

"I'm surprised we still do. Most families don't."

"Well, we aren't like most families." Warren sighs. You can say that again. I hear a honk outside and quickly stand up, grabbing my bag. I jog over to my mother, planting a kiss on her cheek and she smiles. I've did this since I was little, I don't plan to stop anytime soon. I give my dad a wave, he gives me a thumbs up. Skylar nods at them and we both leave for the bus.

Even though I can drive, I prefer the bus better. I don't know why, maybe it makes more stops and I have an excuse to being late. Or maybe because I'm lazy, or free. Maybe all. Skylar sits in the back and I sit in the very front. I smile at the bus driver and he smiles back. I slip my headphones in and smile. I also love my mother's taste in music, it's the only thing I listen to.

"Santa Monica Dream" by Angus and Julia Stone comes on and I almost instantly go into my happy place. It's about a three minute drive which I'm happy about. I'm the first one to get off the bus and I start to head inside. I don't stand around and wait like most people do before class. I just go to the room and wait. I'm a loser, I'd admit. I have really no other friends than my sister. Her friends... well, they aren't really friends.

Drug dealers to me exact.

I see Skylar walk over to her locker, I hate how she dresses. Very thin, skinny and very short shorts. A tight tank top with a skull, which was once my aunts, cow boy boots, and a leather jacket. Her heavy eye liner makes her look like a racoon and her messy brown hair makes her look like a bum. Basically she's Kesha.

I go to my locker and pull out a binder for my class and head to science. I love science!

My dad is taking over.

But I seriously love it! I understand it more than any other class. Ms. Grant, who my parents had, is still their. She doesn't look any different though. Same black and curly hair, attitude, and politeness.

Then, I see her.

Her long brown hair walking towards me, her white skirt moving along with her hips, the pink t-shirt defines her body as she makes her way down the hall. I keep walking, trying to play it cool. She smiles at me and I blush, looking down. Danielle Anderson. She's new this year, my sister's age. I heard she came from California, somewhere big but I don't remember where. I keep my gaze down on my shoes until I knock into someone.

Warm liquid goes onto my t-shirt and the person gasps.

"You did _not_ just do that!" I look up to see some blond girl. Her tight white dress was now forming brown from the coffee she spilled, she grabs a tissue from her bag and begins to wipe her dress. If I wasn't into Danielle so much, I would've said it was the most sexiest thing I've seen.

"I'm so sorry!" I mutter and pick the cup off the ground, no use now. It's all gone. All the liquid spilled out and she groans, throwing her head back.

"Prick!" She cries, "This cost me over five hundred dollars!"

Five hundred dollars over a dress?

Fancy coffee drink?

Prescott. In fact it's Veronica Prescott. Daughter of Nathan Prescott and Victoria Chase - Prescott. Nathan was supposed to be in jail for some bad things he did with another dude in the past but his rich family bailed him out. Honestly, his entire family owes Arcadia Bay.

"What can I do to help?" I ask.

"Give me a pumpkin spice latte with no foam, extra cinnamon, with an pinch of honey, no foam, cold and fresh milk, made at 210 degrees, no foam." She smiles and my eyes widen. She blows me a kiss, then follows it with an eye roll before walking off.

Damn, I love this shirt.

I decide to write it down and head inside. The bell rings and everybody starts to enter. I see a lot of faces, a lot of them looking like their parents. In fact, I have class with another Prescott, Jack. Also Nathan and Victoria's child. He was born first, he is a nice guy but he has his dad's temper.

Basically Jack represents his father, Veronica as her mother. I think Veronica is the most spoiled by the looks of it. She's always bragging about getting newer things, always looking nice and not to mention her initials spell out V.I.P. Jack, all he cares about is cars and girls really. He does dress nice but most days it's just a t-shirt and jeans.

Him and I would be best shopping buds. But that thought dies down as he slams his fists down on the table, failing to do some experiment.

Or not. Maybe more like training buddies. Him as the wrestler and I as the punching bag. That sounds more like us honestly. I look across the hall to an open door. It was where an old teacher, Mark Jefferson, used to be. Then everybody found out that he was kidnapping, drugging and taking weird photos of girls. So, he was fired and put in jail. I actually think that's why Nathan was in jail, he was in on it. I wouldn't be surprised. The Prescott's are fucked up.

Now I see a girl with her hair up in a messy bun, her dress loose and had flowers on it. It's Miss. Kate Marsh. She now teaches photography and I have her. It's funny because my mom and her we're such good friends, and she was one of the victim's of Mark's. Wow, such a great room to teach in I bet.

I scratch my head and squint, this experiment is hard. Soon I found the bell calling my name, I was halfway done.

"Don't worry, you will get more time tomorrow. Class dismissed!" Ms. Grant calls, halfway through her sentence half the class was gone. I exit and Skylar comes out of Miss. Marsh's, appearing beside me.

"Rumor has it, it will be some girl's anniversary of her disappearance."

Rachel Amber. My aunt said Rachel and her used to be best friends, then she just left one day. She hasn't been found and I'm scared she never will be.

"First of all," I start, "she disappeared in like April, 2013. So, the anniversary was months ago. And why is everybody making such a big deal? Will their be some party for her?"

Skylar is quiet and she crosses her arms, "I just feel like we should do something. For aunt Chloe." Her gaze is ahead. She treats our aunt as if she's our mother. "And besides, you need to be more adventurous. Who knows, after we find her Danielle will bring you to the bone zone."

"The what now?!"

"You know, going all ape and shit." She has my dad's humor, "First, second, and even third base? Hell, a home run!"

Haven't heard of that, I blush.

"Peel the banana, bite the cheery."

"Okay, Skylar! I get it!" I groan and she lets out a laugh. "Why do you care? I would never see Danielle in that way anyways."

"Dude," she glares at me, "stop fucking around with me. All guys your age do. Besides, all you do is stay home and watch old movies with dad, read and listen to music. You need some type of adventure in your life."

"But, I could get someone pregnant."

"That's why condoms were made along with pills." She stops at her locker and pulls out an apple, "I mean look at me, I'm not a baby momma."

"Yet."

"Yet." She repeats and bites into the red apple before throwing it at me. I catch it and she walks away, "So... Rachel?"

"I don't know about this."

"Trust me, we'll be fine."

"You've always said that." I remember all the old memories we had together. Her always almost putting ourselves in actual danger when we were kids, her trying to make me some a cigarette to only hear dad coming up the stairs, and many more.

"Yeah, but I mean it this time." One of her friends walk over to her and she smiles, "Later nerd!" Before running off with him. I sigh and throw the apple into my locker. But it somehow bounces back, whacking me in the face. I hold my head in pain as I pick it up off the ground and throw it away. I've always had such bad luck.

* * *

 **A/N: Damn, that took a while lol! But, in Love is Strange I never made them find Rachel. So, after freaking eighteen years, they are going to look for her. I hope you enjoyed! Veronica is my most favorite for some reason.**


	2. October 2nd

_October 1st, 2031 (that night)  
_

 **I** was sitting in my room, trying to do whatever homework that Ms. Grant gave us. My headphones were in and I was tapping my pencil against my desk. I know I'm a guy, a guy most likely like hard core music. But, not this time. I was singing my ass off to "Popular Song" by Mika and Ariana Grande. It's such a catchy and sweet song.

As I was belting out my tune while pretending I was some type of diva, my sister entered. I didn't hear or see her until I felt her grab my shoulder. I jumped and yanked my headphones away.

"Shit!" I cussed, my face flushing. "How long have you been there?" She stares at me, her expression blank. I thought I went def or something until I see her eyes were red. She wasn't high, I've seen her like that before. She was crying. "Hey!" I say and she breaks down crying. I close my door so my parents won't hear and have her sit on my bed.

"Jack broke up with me."

"What?"

"He said I was a slut."

"Huh?! Who is Jack?!" I asked and she sniffled.

"Prescott," figures, "I guess I forgot to tell you. But basically I had feelings for him... he had feelings for my body." She wraps her arms around her chest and the tears comes down harder. I sat next to her and rub her back.

"Were you faithful to him?" I ask and she nods, "How were you a slut then?"

"Viral."

What...

"Wait, what?!" I ask, she wipes her eyes.

"He posted a fucking video online of me and him! Or someone did! I don't know! But, it was me and him and..." She stops and hides her face. I wrap her into a hug and she cries into my chest. "Who would do something like that?! I loved him!" She screams and I sigh. I don't know.

* * *

 _October 2nd, 2031_

 **I** wish I could erase this day. I wish I could just drown it, kick it out of my head, and never ever come back to it. But I know I won't be able to. The next day was hard for Skylar and I. I was being teased for something Skylar was responsible for. I know that's harsh to say, but she shouldn't be doing that. Hell, I've never had sex.

I sat in my science class when Veronica walked in. I had a cup of coffee right next to me.

"Pay up, bitch." She says and holds out her hand. I give her the cup and she takes a sip, she spits it out and her face is disgusted. "This is NOT what I asked for!" I pull out the little paper I wrote her order on and sigh.

"Pumpkin spice latte, no foam, extra cinnamon, a pinch of honey, no foam, cold and fresh milk, 210 degrees, no foam." I mimic in the voice she gave me yesterday. She nods and glares at the cup.

"Two Whales?! Are you trying to kill me?!" She screams, everybody looks at us, "I like Starbucks!" We don't have a Starbucks here, where the hell did she get her coffee? "It's not even warm, fuck off loser!" Before she turns around I take the cup from her, annoyed, turned the burner on that's on the desk and place the cup above it. We both sit waiting patiently and after a while I burn her already warm drink. I hand it back to her, she takes a sip and screams.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"It burned my tongue!" Jesus Christ, "And the milk is supposed to be cold!" She slams the cup on the desk and grabs her purse before strutting away. I sigh and rub my face. I can't handle girls. I take a long look at the cup and decide to take a sip. I think it's fine. Who knows, I can turn into those white girls who wear uggs, sweat pants, go to Starbucks and post selfies all the time.

I take a another sip and smile to myself. Somebody needs to take that role at school, why couldn't I? When Ms. Grant walks in my mind screams of happiness. Oh right, because I'm stuck being a fucking nerd. She starts to teach and I start to take some notes, I look over at Jack who he has his head down. His dark brown hair is in a little bun, and I can see his eyes are glazed. Spacing out? Drunk?

"For our next assignment, you must pair up with someone." Great. I'm not friends with anyone in this class. Another assignment with my partners Myself and I. "But, I chose your partners."

Great, thanks.

She starts to read down the list and well, will you look at that? Jack and I are partnered together. He looks back at me, I was expecting an eye roll but instead he gives a nod and we both sit their wondering who should go to who's desk? I decide to grab my bag and my pumpkin spice latte, no foam, extra cinnamon, a pinch of honey, no foam, fresh milk, 210 degrees, no foam, burning hot coffee over to him.

Damn, this shit is good though.

"So, what do you want our project to be about?" I ask.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" I ask.

"I'm sorry," he repeats. He's sorry over our project? "I never meant to hurt Skylar. I promise I never took that video! I don't know who did! She won't talk to me and I feel so bad." He holds his head.

"She told me you broke up with her." I whisper. He's a Prescott, in fact, Nathan Prescott's son. Most Prescott's have some type of temper.

"Yeah," he sighs, "and it was the worse decision of my life. Please, just tell her I'm sorry." It's quiet. I don't really say anything, what could I say? She could yell at me for even looking his way, let alone talking to him. I must've been to quiet because he raises his head to look at me. His chocolate brown eyes meeting my ocean blue ones. I look away, taking a sip from the cup.

"So, about our project." I say and I see him drop his head, nodding. He swallows hard and sighs.

"Okay." He whispers. The bell rings and he quickly stands up and accidentally, or maybe not, shoving my arm. I put my notebook back into my bag and pick my drink up. Who knows, maybe I secretly am a white girl trash.


	3. October 3rd

_October 3rd, 2031_

 **To** whom it may concern,

I love my sister with all my heart. So if someone fucks her up, I fuck them up. It was a normal day, I was at school but I was talking to Skylar about Rachel. We were discussing who could be involved, most likely the Prescott's of course. From the corner of my eye I kept seeing people look at us, some even snickering.

"Just ignore them." I whisper, she nods. "So, what Prescott do you have in mind?"

"Nathan." Skylar replies.

"Nathan? As in Jack and Veronica's father?" Another nod, "That's true, but I don't think him and Rachel ever had a connection."

"Rachel?" Another voice joins our conversation, it runs a shiver down my spine and makes my mouth go dry. I knew that voice. I turned around to see a 5'0 girl, skinny as a board, long brown hair that was in a little pony tail. Danielle. My heart stopped as a blush spread across my face, "Rachel Amber? Maybe I could help you find stuff out about her."

"Thanks but no thanks." Skylar rolled her eyes, Danielle only took a step forward.

"No seriously. I love mystery! I've even had job offers as an investigator before. But, I'm in this hell hole of course." She motions around meaning the school. Her brown eyes look into my blue ones and I know she means it. She wants to help.

"No-"

"Okay." I cut my sister off, both of them look at me. One girl filled with hope, the other sending death glares at me.

"Great! Here is my number." She took my phone off the table, somehow unlocked it and put her number in before handing it back to me.

"How did you?" I stutter.

"Locker combination. Don't worry, Tristan. I catch your stares at me, and I stare right back." With that she winks and walks off. I hide my face in embarrassment. Was my crush to her that obvious?! I also need to change my phone password. I decide to change it to my birthday and sigh. Skylar is smirking when I look up at her.

"What?"

"You are as red as a tomato." She snickers and I slap her arm. This is the last smile I see from her.

* * *

 **Whore,** bitch, slut, skank. All those words were posted on her locker as I walked past them. I stop and sigh. Why are people so immature? I grab all the papers with the hateful names and rip them up. Anger runs through my veins and the bell rings. Lunch, great. I start to walk that way and sit at Skylar and my table. Her friends don't have the same lunch as us, thank God, so we sit with each other like losers. But this time, she wasn't there.

"Have you seen Skylar?" I ask to some student, I regretted it as soon as it slipped out.

"I think everybody as seen Skylar." The girl snickers, I roll my eyes at them and decide to sit down. She's normally here first. Maybe she's running late? I decide to sit down and take a sip of my coffee, my cell phone rings and I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Tristan," Skylar voice cracks and my heart sinks, "can... can we go home?"

"Yea- Skylar, what's wrong?! Where are you?!" I stand up and look around, people are laughing and carrying on with their life.

"Bathroom, next to the Principal's office." By now she's in tears. I hang up on her and start to run. I run outside and into the main building, I see her right outside the door hunched over. I slide down next to her and she jumps at my touch. She looks at me and I can see it. She has a scratch on her cheek and blood coming out of her nose. She starts to cry harder and I wrap her in my arms.

That was the first time I skipped school.

Mom and Dad were shocked about it, but then they saw Skylar and understood. My mother was just leaving for her job also, my father had a few hours before. I promised I would look after her and they said to text them every hour. So I did. I cleaned her wounds, made sure she ate, kept her away from social media's, made sure she took the right medicine to help her, had her even take a nap or two.

I was in my room and I looked at the time, Skylar normally takes a shower at night so I get up and walk into her room. She's still in the same position as earlier, her knees up to her chin looking emotionless. I don't dare to ask who did this awful thing to her. I clear my throat awkwardly and she looks up at me.

"Do you want to take a shower? I, ugh, don't know how I feel about seeing you like... that." I awkwardly laugh. She gets up and walks over to her dresser pulling out some fresh clothes. She then walks into the bathroom her and I share and I hear the water running. After a few minutes it stops and I wait. It normally doesn't take a long time to change but now it did. I knocked, nothing.

I opened the door scared and saw her in the tub, picking at her thumb. Her hair was wet, but no soap was around. I gathered all my courage and sit on the floor next to her. I roll my sleeves up and grab a cup, beginning to pour the water on her head. She starts to cry again and I rub her back. Surprisingly, it wasn't awkward at all. I make soothing sounds to her but it doesn't help. I wash her hair, do most of her body and drain the tub. When I help her up, she stopped crying.

I grab a towel and dry her hair, then I wrap it around her and help her back into her bedroom. I helped her get dress and into her bed. I smile at her and she grabs my hand.

"Tristan," she starts, "I want to die."

My heart stops, the breath in my lungs escapes, my eyes go wide and theirs a ringing in my ear.

"What?" I stupidly ask, but thank God she didn't repeat it twice.

"I want to be buried, under a willow tree or just any huge tree at all. I want to wear my blue dress, my hair in loose curls, a smoky eye."

"Why... why are you saying this?"

"Because," she sighs, "everybody wants me to die. So, shouldn't I?"

"No!" I yell and she looks down, "If I lost you, I would be so broken and lost!"

"Give me a fucking break, Tristan." She glares at me and my eye brows knit, "You would be happy! Mom and Dad would be happy to have only one child, aunt Chloe, to deal with!"

"They would miss you! They love you, Skylar. Everybody does." Tears are forming now.

"Yeah right." She whispers and my heart breaks. She really wants to do this, doesn't she? How many people have hurt her? One? Ten? The entire school? I close my eyes and a tear runs down my face. "Just leave, I'm tired."

Tired. Tired of trying, tired of living, tired of breathing, tired of all of this shit. I nod and stand up, kissing the top of her head and leave. I don't sleep that night. Every couple of hours I check on her to see if she's okay. To see if she's still... alive. Because I know she would've done the same for me.

* * *

 **A/N: I got teary eyed lol! But I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the delayed updates. School stuff has been happening and I've been working a bit extra hard on this story. If you follow me on Tumblr, you will know a group of my friends and I are making a short film of "The Future of Us." All the people I picked out so far look what I had in mind for this really. And spoilers, Jeffershit will return in this story and my best friend will be playing him. But, he looks a little bit like him but like a younger version. Like, twenty year old or less version of him. But, oh well. The guy who will play Tristan looks spot on to the actual Tristan. Same with Veronica. I'm writing the script for it right now, along with recreating his journal, and hopefully we will begin filming in January or sooner. :)**


	4. October 4th

_October 4th,_

 **Danielle** and I were trying to figure out more people who could be involved. So far are biggest suspect was Nathan Prescott. How he went to jail and how he's so unstable, in some ways it makes total sense. But, he can't do it by himself. We knew someone else mustn't been with him on this huge scandal. I tap my pen against my desk and sigh.

"What about David Madison?"

"My aunt's step father?" I ask. He's in his thousands by now and I highly doubt he would hide Rachel. But, I heard he always over protective and wanted cameras everywhere.

"Yeah. Him with high tech gear, spying on everyone... or used to. Maybe he's up to something?" I nod and we add him to the super short list we have. It now makes two people. "Maybe Skylar should know about David. Should I go tell her?" She asks. I nod once again and she leaves. I sit back in my chair and rub my face. I've never thought about becoming a Sherlock Holmes before. But, I guess their is always a first for everything.

My mind wanders to Skylar, how hopeless she was yesterday. My little sister was bullied so badly yesterday, I could've waited for her outside her class. I hear Danielle come back but a look of worry spread across her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Skylar. She's not in her room. I went to the bathroom and nobody responded." I then jump up and run down what felt like a never ending hallway. I try to open the door but it was locked.

"Skylar!" I heard my voice crack and I pounded on the door, "Skylar, answer!" I waited and nothing. Danielle was right behind me, a mixture of confusion and horror mixed upon her face. I then begin to kick the door. At least five kicks and it busted open. I saw a pair of legs on the cold tile floor and when I traveled up I saw Skylar's eyes closed. I notice red around her and my vision started to get foggy.

I jumped over her and picked her up into my arms, tears streaming down my face. I put pressure onto her wrist and my hand started to turn red.

"Oh my god." Danielle whispered and I cried harder. I then saw her take out her phone with shaking hands and dial the police. Within seconds, Skylar left my arms and I was being held back by an officer. Was she okay? Why did I leave her alone? Why wasn't mom and dad here? What made her go over the edge? I heard my mom screaming down stairs and I pushed past the officer. He tried to grab me but I was halfway down the stairs by then. I ran to my mother where my father hugged her.

She grabbed me and we all hugged each other. I noticed her jacket was now red. I look at my hand, it was trembling like a leaf. I see long brown hair next to me to see Danielle, she was breathing heavy. I took her into my arms and she hugged me back tightly.

"...you're daughter has lost a lot of blood." I heard from someone. An officer? Paramedic? I don't know. "We don't know if she'll make it."

I heard every single sound that anyone could hear. Danielle's sniffle, my father's gasp, my mother crying harder and my heart beat. My life came crumbling down after this moment.


End file.
